Price To Be Free
by Fight For Albion
Summary: Merlin is well aware that a price will have to be paid to ensure magic's freedom. He is also aware of the spear sticking out of stomach. Is it time pay the price that needs to be paid. AU ending for The Deathsong of Uther Pendragon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was originally called The Spear of Uther Pendragon. I took it down due lack of response to it. I'm hoping that whatever edits I have made will help and make it a better reading experience.

* * *

Merlin looked down at his body. It was pinned to the wall. Which wouldn't be so bad if one of the spears wasn't sticking out of him. He looked up and watched in horror as Uther came charging at him with a gleeful smile.

"You will die a slow and painful death. You don't deserve any other kind of death. You've gotten away with your crimes for far to long," Uther stated as he draped his hand around the spear.

Uther proceeded to move the spear around, causing Merlin to scream in pain. The former king only laughed with enjoyment. It was if the young warlock's screams of agony were music to his ears.

Merlin always knew that a price would have to be paid for magic's freedom. He also knew that it will be a painful price, and right now, his body was exploding in pain. Was it time to pay the pay the price?

* * *

Arthur awoke on the floor of the throne room. He rubbed the bump on his head as he got up and grabbed the horn.

As he wandered through the corridors of the castle, he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the guards armoury. He quickly matched the scream to Merlin and broke into a run.

He reached the armoury just in time to see his best friend's barely conscious form pinned to the wall and see his father laughing like a mad man.

"Get away from him," Arthur ordered as he held up the horn.

Uther turned around with a smile on his face, "He must die from his crimes against my kingdom."

"He has committed no crime, Father," Arthur said.

"He has magic and must die," Uther insisted. "If he lives, he will destroy the kingdom I have worked so hard for."

"No," Merlin weakly squeaked.

Arthur glanced over at Merlin. He had heard what his father had said but paid it no mind. Merlin needed to be rescued right now. He could not waste time arguing with the ghost of his father. If he did, Merlin would surely die.

"You had your turn. It's my kingdom now," Arthur stated as he put the horn to his lips and blew.

As soon as his father was gone, Arthur rushed to his manservant's side and got him down as quickly as possible. He laid his body on the floor and yelled for anyone who could possibly hear him, as he put pressure on Merlin's wound.

Merlin howled on pain, before losing consciousness all together.

Right now, Arthur wasn't thinking about saving a sorcerer's life. He was thinking about saving his best friend's.

"You are not going to die, you dollophead," Arthur stated with conviction in his voice.

It took a group of guards five minutes to arrive and help. It took another thirty to get the younger man to Gaius.

One of the guards ran ahead to warn the elderly physician about his ward.

* * *

Arthur watched as Gaius set to work assessing the damage his father wrought upon Merlin.

"It looks like the spear missed all of his organs," Gaius stated as he began to gather the supplies he needed. "But with the amount of blood loss and damage Uther did, it will be a miracle if Merlin survives."

"What are his chances of living?" Arthur asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Gaius started cleaning the wound, "Right now, let's just pray he makes it through the night."

And pray Arthur would do.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur watched as Gaius worked at repairing the damage his father had done to Merlin. He assisted when necessary.

The young king would run and get fresh water when the water that was being used became to dirty. He grounded up herbs that would be vital for Merlin's recovery in the hopeful coming days.

Not once did Merlin stir or make a noise of any kind. The only way Arthur could tell the younger man wasn't dead was by the rise and fall of his chest.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gaius had done all he could. He finished the last of the stitches.

The the physician looked over at Arthur. "I've done what can for now. Hopefully it will be enough to get him on the path to recovery. We'll still have to watch out for any signs of fever. Help sit him up, so I can bandage him."

Arthur propped Merlin up into a sitting position and watched as Gaius wrapped the bandaging around his midsection several times.

"We must carefully move him to the bed. We also can't have anything over the bandages," Gaius explained as he finished bandaging the wound.

* * *

Arthur sat by Merlin's bedside, looking at his friend's pale, thin body. The younger man's midsection was covered in bandages, which were already turning crimson red after a mere few hours.

The sun was beginning to rise, that meant the knights would be waking up and their servants will be telling them what the guards told them. By midday everyone in the castle and Lower Town will know about Merlin.

While waiting for Gaius to return from his rounds in the castle, Arthur sat alone in his thoughts as he watched Merlin breathe.

The young king could not grasp a firm reason as to why his father would accuse Merlin, of all people, as a sorcerer. Sure his father didn't like him but that didn't seem like a good enough reason for what he did and said. Merlin must've done or said something to Uther, while he was still alive, that made him want to get revenge.

Arthur's thoughts soon turned to all the miracles that had happened since Merlin had shown up in Camelot. There were all those trees falling at the right time, swords flying out of the enemies hand before they could deliever a fatal blow. There was also the times when Arthur should have died, but didn't. There was also the Dorocha, something no mortal can survive, yet some how Merlin did and recovered before even reaching Camelot.

Just as he was fitting the pieces together he was interrupted by someone speaking from behind him.

"How is he?" the person asked.

Arthur turned around, "Only time will tell, Gwaine."

Gwaine pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of the bed. "How did this happen?"

"You wouldn't believe me, even if you were there," Arthur stated.

Gwaine let out a short chuckle and said, "Try me. I've seen everything the Five Kingdoms has had to offer."

Arthur sighed and figured Gwaine wouldn't shut up until he told him. "It all started when Merlin and I were out on a hunt..."

When Arthur finished, Gwaine was staring at him in with an undescribable expression. "Out of all of my years of travel, I have never heard of a story such as the one you just told, but I can believe it."

"Do you think my father was yelling the truth, about Merlin having magic?" Arthur asked.

"I'd be lying if I said he was lying, but Merlin does have magic," Gwaine stated.

Arthur started at his Knight in disbelief. "What makes you say that?"

Gwaine snorted trying to hold back his laughter. "He's not very good at hiding it. Most of the servants, guards and few Knights know about his magic."

"Why has no one said anything?" Arthur demanded, feeling anger swell inside him.

"Because, " Gwaine started. "Uther would have killed him and everyone that knew. You would banish him in a fit of anger. Neither would of boded well for both you. Your destinies are intertwined. He is meant to protect you and help you unite Albion. You are meant to be the Once and Future King. Without him and your side, you would be dead before you saw reason."

"So all his ramblings about destiny aren't the ramblings of one who has to much cider?" Arthur asked.

"Nope," Gwaine confirmed. "Now what exactly do you plan on doing about it? Are you going to let Merlin live, or are you going to kill him? Honestly I hope you don't kill him, he's saved your royal backside more times then I can count."

Arthur knew he wasn't going to kill Merlin. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. He cared to much about the man. "I'm not going to kill him, but I am going to slap him upside the head once he is fully recovered."

* * *

Two days later, Arthur requested that Merlin be moved to more private chambers, until he is fully recovered. Also so that Gaius can care for him without anyone disturbing him.

If someone needed him, the guard that will be posted outside, will let him know.

* * *

It took longer then expected to get Merlin moved, due his wound. The guards carrying him had to stop every so often, so that Gaius could make sure the wound had not reopened.

Arthur was glad that Merlin had yet to regain consciousness, because he would be protesting about not being in his bed. He would also complain about the frequent stopping.

Once Merlin was settled into the bed, Arthur set up a chair by the bed and sat down. He had an hour before the second council meeting of the day. And Gaius had to go back to his chambers to gather some supplies had forgotten.

Arthur had made it clear that Merlin was not to be left alone until he awoke fully. The younger man was to be supervised in case his condition takes a turn for the worst.

* * *

After Gaius returned, Arthur made way for the council chambers. A lot needed to be discussed if he was going to repeal a certain ban. He needed everyone to come to agreement before the change was made.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think so far? Is it more detailed then it was before? Let me know in the replies. I feed off the honest opinion of those who read my stories. It helps make me a better writer.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the next three days, whenever Arthur wasn't busy, he would go and visit Merlin in his temporary chambers. He would sit by his bed and watch him breathing.

Gaius, has confirmed that Merlin will in fact live, but his wound wouldn't be healed for a few months at best. The physician also stated that due to the severity of the wound, Merlin would likely be walking with a cane or staff for several months afterwards or perhaps the rest of his life.

Arthur would talk to Merlin about how he is starting the repeal on the ban of magic. He would tell him how messy his chambers have become and how his armour needs to be polished.

The king hoped that the more he talked, the sooner Merlin would wake up and tell him to shut up. He was beginning to miss the sound of his servant pratttling on and on about pointless things.

After spending a few hours sitting next to Merlin after supper, Arthur started falling asleep in the chair he was in. Something which wasn't an uncommon sight, for those who walked in.

* * *

Merlin slowly started to become aware of the world around him. He became aware the pain right away, but he quickly blocked it. Uther was more important. He had to deal with him first.

The next thing he became aware of was snoring?

 _Do ghosts even snore_ Merlin thought as he listened to the noise. After a few long seconds he pinpointed the snoring. It was coming from Arthur.

Merlin sat bolt upright and quickly scanned the room looking for Uther, thinking he knocked Arthur out again, or moved them back to the throne room.

He quickly realized that there was no threat, but before he could voice it, Arthur was standing over him with his hand on his shoulder, looking down at him with concern.

"Merlin," Arthur said in a calm voice. "You're okay. You're safe."

"Where's Uther?" Merlin asked a bit taken back at how Arthur was talking to him.

"He's gone," Arthur reassured as he started pushing Merlin back into a lying position. "Just lay back down while I have someone get Gaius."

Merlin looked at everything he could see, while Arthur talked to someone outside the chambers. This wasn't his room. He didn't belong here. "Why am I in here?"

"So Gaius can care for you undisturbed. It was my idea," Arthur explained as he examined the crimson red bandaging wrapped around Merlin. "Try to relax. I think you broke some of your stitches."

Merlin watched as Arthur careful lifted some of the bandages that was wrapped around his midsection, he could see the blood that was coating his skin. He suddenly felt his stomach churn at the sight of his own blood. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Arthur quickly grabbed a bucket that was on the table and helped Merlin sit up enough to empty what was in his stomach. Once Merlin was done, Arthur laid him back down.

Merlin closed his eyes and didn't want to open them back up.

"Hey, don't be falling asleep on me, " Arthur said as shook Merlin's shoulder. "That's an order."

"I'm awake, you clotpole," Merlin replied. "I'm just resting while waiting for Gaius."

Despite Merlin's best efforts to stay awake, he ended up falling back to sleep before Gaius showed up.

* * *

While Gaius set to work restitching his ward's wound, he asked Arthur about what Merlin did in the time he was awake.

Arthur explained how Merlin sat straight up with fear in his eyes and asking about Uther. He then pointed to the bucket that held Merlin's former stomach contents.

Once Arthur was done talking Gaius looked at him and stated, "He should sleep easier, now that he's in a more natural state of sleep."

"So that means he won't sleep another five days?" Arthur questioned.

"No less than another day or two," the wisen physician estimated as he looked at Arthur's tired eyes.

Gaius reached into his medical bag and pulled out a draught. "Take this, Sire, and go to your chambers. You need a good night's sleep. I'll be sure someone brings you, your breakfast in the morning."

Arthur took the sleeping draught from Gaius, planning on taking it as soon as he was in his chambers. "Just don't let it be George. All he talks about is brass and polishing techniques. And wake me if there are any changes."

Gaius bowed his head. "Of course, Sire."

* * *

Arthur slept soundly and undisturbed until mid morning. He awoke to his chamber doors being opened. He opened his eyes and saw his beautiful wife looking at him.

"Good morning, Arthur," Gwen smiled as she walked over to their shared bed.

Arthur sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. "Good morning, Guinevere."

"Whatever Gaius gave you to help you sleep, worked wonders. I don't think I've seen you sleep so much, or so soundly, in the past week," the Queen stated.

Arthur let out a yawn as he got out of bed. "I'm going to go check on Merlin, before I start the morning council meeting."

"You're going to eat the breakfast the kitchen has prepared for you first," Gwen said sternly.

"I'll grab something and eat on the way," Arthur reassured, thinking his wife just didn't want him to starve.

"No," Gwen insisted. "You will eat a proper breakfast. You haven't eaten except for a few bites here and there. You can't keep going like this. If Merlin were here, he'd probably try shoving the food down your throat. Merlin would also be telling you, that you can't keep going about your days like this because of him."

Arthur nodded in understanding. He hadn't even realized that he wasn't eating enough. "You're right, Gwen."

The Queen smiled triumphantly.

* * *

Arthur sat at his seat and listened as the council members bickered back and forth

"Magic is evil. Merlin is no exception," Lord Barcus stated for the millionth time. He looked over at Arthur. "Him saving you so many times is probably part of his plan to kill you and not be suspected. He must die."

"If that were true, the lad would have asked for recognition a long time okay. The only time he received any was when Uther made him Arthur's manservant all those years ago," Geoffrey argued. "How can he be evil? He doesn't have it in him to kill a bug, much less a man. If he did commit such an act, the guilt would eat him alive."

"He was brought into this world to protect Arthur and help unite the land of Albion. In the newly united Albion magic would be free," Leon insisted.

"Anyone who decides to practices magic is evil. Their purposes might have been well intended at first, but the magic corrupts the soul. The boy has been lucky thus far, but sooner or later, he will be just like Morgana. Burn him to save him from himself," Lord Carn said.

This where Gaius cut in. "Merlin didn't choose to practice magic, neither Morgana. They were born with it. I admit to suppressing Morgana's with a draught I had her drink at night. Perhaps if I hadn't she might not be so evil. But Merlin's was never suppressed, he was making things move and whatnot before he opened his eyes. It wasn't until he came here, that he learned why he was born with it. He has only used for good and will continue to do so."

Arthur pondered Gaius' words for a moment then said, "Magic is a tool like a sword. It is the person the wields that makes it good or bad. Am I right, Gaius?"

"You are correct, Sire," Gaius answered.

"Anyone still against?" Arthur asked.

The chambers were once again filled with bickering. Arthur groaned inwardly and listened.

* * *

A/N: Today, I finally decided to move my story put of the memo app onto a word pad app I installed. In the process of moving the chapters, I lost a part of fifth chapter (3/4) I now have to work on remembering what I wrote and rewrite it, so I will not be updating until I get the chapter fixed. I hope it won't take me very long. It should only take a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

As Merlin slept, Arthur continued working on repeal on the ban of magic. A lot of the council was for it, but there were still some who were against it.

Many of the ones who still are against are the older advisors who sided with Uther when he began the Great Purge. They voiced their worries about the evils of magic and how it can corrupt those who were intending to use it for good.

A lot of their worries were shut down when someone told them about a time when Merlin saved Arthur's life with magic.

Arthur knew it was going to take awhile to get everyone to agree. He would not repeal the ban unless everyone agreed that it was the best for Camelot and uniting the land of Albion.

* * *

Arthur took his usual spot by Merlin's bedside and began talking about how the repeal is going. "It's going to take awhile for everyone to meet an agreement. A lot of the council members are all for repealing the ban, but there are still those who aren't. I guarantee that if you were there to show them that it could be used for good, they would quickly agree to repeal. Then again they might just kill you for using it."

The king looked over at the younger to see he had stirred, only to find that he had not. "I bet you're not even asleep. You're probably just pretending to get out of doing your chores."

Arthur knew that what he was saying held no truth, but it was something to say. After days of sitting and talking to the unconscious body of his best friend, he had run out of things to talk about.

The blonde king stood up to leave when he heard Merlin speak. "You know it's rude to accuse someone of such a thing when they are wounded."

Arthur sat back down and looked at Merlin. "You're awake."

Merlin broke out his goofy grin. "No, I'm dead. You're talking with my ghost. I'm here to haunt until you die."

"How do you feel?" The king asked, igoring the younger man's sarcasm.

"Like I've had my insides on the outside then shoved back in," Merlin described, as he tried to sit up.

Arthur quickly stopped him and held him down firmly, but gently. "You're not to sit up."

"Why not?" The warlock complained.

"Because you have about seventy or so stitches holding your midsection together," Arthur informed. "And I doubt you have any blood to spare at the moment. When Gaius comes, we can sit you up without causing any more damage to your body."

Merlin looked and the bandaging as best he could, and frowned as he remembered what Uther did. "How long have I been out?"

"Seven days," Arthur answered. "We almost didn't think you were going to make given the extent of the damage my father did to you. What do you remember?"

"I remember walking into the guards armoury after hearing a noise in there. Next thing I know I'm pinned to the wall with a spear sticking out of me. I vaguely remember Uther laughing as he pulled it on and out multiple times qs he twisted it. He stated that it was fitting death for me," Merlin said.

"Did you use any magic to try and stop him?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at his master with fear in his eyes. "I-I-I don't have magic."

Arthur nodded, knowing that that was the answer he had expected. "You don't have to lie, Merlin. I know you have magic."

Merlin's shoulders slumped in defeat "When am I to be executed?"

Arthur was taken back by how quickly Merlin gave in, as well as his comment. "I-I'm going kill you for saving my life gods only know how many times over the past ten years."

Merlin gave Arthur a look of disbelief. His expression made it clear that he was ready to executed for using magic and wasn't expecting to hear what Arthur said. "I don't understand. I've broken the law countless times. I shouldn't be in here. I should be in a cell awaiting my execution."

"I'll working on repealing the ban. It's going to take some time, but soon Camelot will allow magic once more," Arthur explained.

Merlin was stunned into silence. To use magic freely was a dream come true. And not just for him, but for anyone who used it.

Arthur pulled the sorcerer from his thoughts. "Can I see it?"

"Your magic," Arthur said.

Merlin sighed. He was already feeling tired. He didn't want to do any magic just to amuse the king, but he did it anyways. He looked at the chair Arthur was sitting in and recited an incantation. The chair and Arthur were soon floating a few feet in the air.

The effort to keep the chair floating quickly became to much for Merlin. He closed his eyes as the chair came crashing down.

Before Arthur could yell at Merlin for being so careless, he noticed that Merlin had fallen back to sleep.

"I'll yell at him later," Arthur said to himself as he got up to leave.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, whenever Merlin wasn't sleeping for what seemed like endless hours, he would talk to whoever was in the room.

The young warlock was still uncomfortable sleeping the chambers he was in, but whenever he asked to be moved, his request was denied. He was going to stay in these chambers until he was fully recovered, by order of King Dollophead.

For Merlin, it felt like his recovery was going to take forever. Seeing as how he needed help just to sit up enough to eat and drink. Gaius refused to let him out of the bed even with help. The physician was worried that kind of movement would undo the stitches that were keeping him in one peice.

Merlin was worried that if he stayed in bed any longer, he would forget how to walk. Either that or his legs would be to weak to hold him up.

One day while, Merlin was reading a book one of his friends, who worked in the kitchen, brought him, Arthur barged in with stupidly happy grin that seemed permanently plastered to his face.

Merlin closed the book. "I was just about to go back sleep, you know."

"You can sleep when you're dead. This is important," Arthur stated.

"What? Did you finally figure out to dress yourself?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

Arthur shook his head. "Everyone in the council has come to an agreement. I'm finally able to repeal the ban on magic. I'll announcing it tomorrow. I want you to be there at my side, when I do."

"Arthur as glad as I am about the repeal, but I can't get out of this bed. Even if I wanted to, which I do, Gaius wouldn't let me," Merlin explained.

"We can have a few guards transport you, and Gaius can watch you. And you'll have a chair to sit in while I make the announcement," Arthur said breezily.

Merlin didn't bother arguing any further. There was no way, he'd be able talk the king out of it. Besides a change in scenery was needed, even if it would be for a short amount of time. And if anything went wrong, Gaius would be there.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin sat in the chair Arthur had placed for him. Gaius stood to his right ready to help him if necessary. He watched as people from the Lower Town gathered in the citadel. All of them eager to hear the king's announcement.

The young warlock was fiddling with the cane the Gaius had provided should he choose to stand at any point in time. He kept waking up through the night worried that Arthur was lying about the repeal, even though he knew that not to be true. He was also worried the Arthur would have him demonstrate that magic could be used for good.

The young warlock turned his head and saw Arthur standing the doorway behind him. The clotpole kept fiddling with his clothes and crown. He briefly wonder why the king was acting so nervous, he was the king after all. Perhaps he feared his loyal subjects would reject his repeal on the ban of magic.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Gaius asked pulling him from his thoughts.

Merlin turned his head and looked at his uncle. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you in any pain?" Gaius insisted.

"Not at the moment," Merlin answered. Which wasn't entirely true. His wound was giving off a dull throbbing sensation, but he could wait until he was back in bed to take a tonic for the pain.

Arthur stepped up to the railing of the balcony, with Gwen at his side. The crowd burst into applause at the sight of their king and queen.

"People of Camelot," Arthur's voice boomed. "Today is day for happiness, freedom and celebration throughout the kingdom. For today magic is once again free. Those who practice it, no longer have to hide or live in the fear of death."

The crowd was silent to the count of twenty. During the count, Merlin saw some money exchange a few hands. Apparently people had placed bets with their friends and family on what Arthur would be announcing.

The crowd then burst into cheers of joy and happiness. A few people protested or wondered why. But the overall reaction was quite reassuring for the future of Camelot.

Arthur held up his hand for silence then continued to speak. "In three days time there is to be a feast in honour of the repeal. The feast is for everyone who wishes to join. It will take place here in the citadel."

With that said, Arthur swiftly left the balcony and headed in the direction of the throne room.

* * *

Merlin sat up in bed as Gaius examined his wound.

"There is some slight irritation around the wound," Gaius noted. "Nothing the right poultice can't fix. The stitches will need to changed in the next couple of days to reduce the risk of infection"

"How much longer until it is fully healed?" Merlin asked.

"When it's closed. The stitches are keeping it from bleeding. Were this a normal stab wound, you'd be back to work already. Sadly, Uther did a lot of damage and it's going to take a lot of time for it to heal fully," Gaius explained.

Merlin sighed. He knew not even magic, despite how powerful he was, wasn't going completely heal him. It might help with some recovery, but not all of. He would still be recovering for a lengthy period of time.

* * *

Merlin, with the help of Gaius and Gwaine, sat by the window and looked down at the citadel and watched the celebrations. He watched as people cast spells that made butterflies, raindows, made more food, caused objects to fly from end to another.

The table in his temporary chambers was filled with food from the feast. Arthur had some of the servants bring it as the feast was starting.

Merlin had no appetite. He hadn't had much of one in the past weeks. He only ate enough to not die of starvation. The sorcerer was pretty certain that Arthur is telling him that he needs to eat more, whether he likes it or not.

Gaius has told him numerous times, that he needs to eat more than what he has been if he wants to recover. But whenever Merlin did eat, it hurt to much.

Merlin was starting to feel very tired. He looked over at the bed and measured the distance. Surely walking those few feet couldn't hurt.

He slowly pushed himself up from his seat and took a cautious step forward. He smiled at his achievement. He took a couple more steps, and began to sway. His vision started to blur and his wound exploded he pain, but he kept walking forward. He had to make it to the bed. If he could make it to the bed, he could call for the guard outside his room.

After stumbling the last few steps and fell on the bed. He turned himself over on his back and looked at the now crimson red bandages.

"GUARD HENNRICK," Merlin yelled as loud as he could.

Hennrick came bursting into the chambers, and looked Merlin.

"Get Gaius," Merlin said with exhaustion in his voice. "I think some of the stitching broke."

Hennrick nodded, then ran out the room toward the citadel where Gaius was.

Merlin placed his hand over his wound and pushed down as hard as he could to try and stop the bleeding. But his strength quickly left him. He could feel the darkness closing around him. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but he had to wait for his uncle.

His battle to stay awake was soon lost and he allowed the darkness to claim him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Arthur saw Gaius leave with Hennrick, he knew something happened to Merlin. He got up from his chair and quickly caught up with the pair as they entered the castle.

"What's going on?" Camelot's king ordered.

"Merlin is hurting, Sire," Hennrick answered. "I think he tried to get into bed on his own."

"That idiot," Arthur proclaimed.

* * *

Upon entering Merlin's chambers, Arthur rushed over to his friend's unconscious body and tried to shake him awake. "Merlin, wake up. Wake up, you bloody idiot."

Arthur didn't realize it, but he was crying. He was scared that he was going to lose his best friend after everything he's done to help save him. And it would be because the damn idiot tried to walk without help.

The young king felt Gaius gently push him away from Merlin. "Sit down, Sire. Let me take care of him."

Arthur did as Gaius told. He was glad he listened because as soon as he sat down he felt a wave of nausea come over. He promptly emptied the contents of his stomach all over the chamber floor, his trousers and boots.

He looked up and saw Gaius removing the last of Merlin's bandaging. When he saw his now exposed wound freely bleeding, he threw up once more.

The king could not understand, why he felt so sick at the sight of blood. He's never had a problem with it before. Perhaps it was because it was Merlin's and the fact that he was scared.

The Court Physician seemed to read his thoughts and said, "No need to worry, Sire. He just broke some of the stitches. I'll have to take them out and resew the wound. He should be fine in the morning. Why don't you head back to the feast? They'll be wondering where you are by now. "

Arthur looked down at his trousers and boots. He was in no condition to go back to the feast. "I'll stay here. The feast can go on without me. You can go back when you're done. I'll stay and watch him."

The king looked at Hennrick, who was standing the doorway. "Go and get two buckets of cold water. One for cleaning the wound. The other in case he develops a fever."

Hennrick gave a hasty bow and rushed to get buckets and head for the nearest water pump.

Gaius looked over the worried king. "Since you're going to stay, I need you to put pressure on the wound, while I get what I need from my chambers."

Arthur stood up and moved over to Merlin. He placed his hands on the wound and pressed down. As soon as he applied enough pressure, Merlin let out a blood curdling scream, but did not wake.

The king and the physician shared a concerned look.

"Is there any other way to stop the bleeding," Arthur asked, not wanting to cause anymore pain to Merlin.

"I have heard rumours of a new medical practice called cauterization. It's basically burning the wound to stop the bleeding," Gaius explained. "We don't have the supplies for it though."

"Hurry and get your supplies, Gaius," Arthur said, dismissing the elderly man.

Gaius bowed and quickly left.

* * *

Merlin felt a pair of strong hands over his wound. The pain was unbearable, even when he was unconscious. He felt himself screaming. The hands however did not move from their spot.

Merlin fell deeper into unconsciousness. He dreamed he was on he was where Morgana was. He saw her pacing around. Aithusa was staring at her with forlorn eyes. She was muttering about Emrys.

Seeing Aithusa in such a state made his blood boil. Oh how he wanted to just grab hold of her and wake up with her in his bed.

Before hecouod even think about moving his dream shifted.

He was standing next to Arthur. Arthur was sitting next to his body, with tears silently falling.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, hoping the king could hear him.

Arthur didn't move from where he was. "You have an infection and a fever. No treatments have worked. You've been unconscious for two days now. Gaius is telling everyone to prepare for the worst."

Arthur looked at where Merlin was standing, but his gaze was unfocused as if the warlock wasn't really there. "You have to get better."

Before Merlin could say or do anything his dream shifted again. Now he was in Kilgharrah's cave.

Merlin looked at the dragon. "What's happening to me?"

"Young warlock, I fear you are in grave danger. The infection from your wound has spread to your heart. If not treated immediately, it will enter your brain and you will die," Kilgharrah explained.

"Then cure me," Merlin demanded.

"This is only a dream. I cannot cure you unless you are here," The Great Dragon pointed out.

"Then wake me up, so I can have Arthur bring me here," Merlin suggested.

"He makes his way here as we speak. He will be here in a matter of hours," Kilgharrah answered.

Merlin looked at the dragon, before falling into a world of pure darkness.

* * *

Arthur could see the cave up ahead. He looked at Merlin, who had been securely placed in front of him. "Come on, Merlin, hold on for just a bit longer. You are not to die. That's an order."

He gave his horse a kick, to make him go faster. They were running out of time.

If he didn't reach the dragon soon, Merlin would die, and this trip would be for nothing.

Arthur thought back to three days ago, when the infection started.

* * *

 _The thread Gaius had used had apparently been laced with a poison. Despite treating the poison with the proper antidote, an infection emerged._

 _Gaius did everything he could think to treat it, but no matter what he did it got worse._

 _Over the course of the next two days the infection spread to Merlin's heart. If it were to reach his brain, he would die a most painful death._

 _Despite his best efforts to stay awake, Arthur fell asleep. As he slept, he dreamed of a dragon giving him directions to his cave and promising that he alone could save Merlin._

 _When Arthur awoke, he set out as quickly as possible and rode for the cave in his dream._

* * *

Arthur rode the horse as far it could take him. He gently got Merlin off of the horse and carried him up the steep climb to the entrance of the cave.

Merlin's breathing was slow and shallow. His body was colder than it was when he came into contact with a Dorocha. He had an hour at best.

Arthur reached the top of the cave. Waiting for him was the Great Dragon. The king laid Merlin on the cave floor and bowed. "I come to you in the name of peace and hope. Please save my friend. I don't think I could rule this kingdom without him at my side."

"I will heal the young warlock, but not because you ask me too. I will heal him because of the future I know you will build together," Kilgharrah replied.

"Thank you," Arthur said as he watched the dragon blow what, he could only have guessed was an enchantment on Merlin.

When the dragon was done he looked at Arthur. "He will not wake for perhaps another day, while the enchantment does it's job. I suggest you take him and head for Camelot as soon as possible."

Arthur bowed again before picking Merlin up off the cave floor. "I will not forget this. Thank you, again."

"Farewell, Arthur Pendragon," Kilgharrah replied. "We will meet again, but under much worse circumstances."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: A couple more chapters after this one. I'm in the process of making the last chapter longer and more detailed. Should be done before the week is out. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story. I can't wait to see how people read my next story. I've already got the first couple chapters for it done.

* * *

Merlin woke up to the warmth of a blazing fire and the sight of Arthur staring at him.

"You're awake," Arthur stated. "Took your sweet time about it too."

Merlin slowly sat up, bracing himself for the pain, but only felt a dull throb. He placed his hand around his midsection and felt the wound that was still there and bandaged.

"The Great Dragon managed to cure you of an infection and speed up your healing process. He's carved a few weeks off your recovery," Arthur explained.

"He tends to do that," Merlin pointed out.

"How would you know?" The king asked as he poked the fire.

"Serket sting," Merlin answered.

Arthur nodded in understanding. It was one of the first stories Merlin had shared with him about his magic.

Merlin looked at the forest surrounding them. "How much further to Camelot?"

"A day give or take some hours," Arthur answered.

Another question formed in the warlock's mind. "How did I received the infection?"

"Poisoned thread," Arthur said solemnly. "Despite curing you, it left you with an untreatable infection."

"Do you know who did it?" Merlin wondered.

"Guard Charlton. He opposed the repeal. He hoped that if you died, I would reban magic. When we get back, judgement will be passed," Arthur informed. "What do you think we should do?"

"Banish him," Merlin shrugged, beginning to feel very tired. His eyes started to close as he laid back down.

Arthur swatted his leg. "You are not sleeping, until you eat something. That's an order."

"I'm not hungry," Merlin stated.

"You need to eat. You're far to skinny. You look like death barely warmed up. Which you are," Arthur agrued.

Merlin reluctantly sat back up and took the bowl of hot stew Arthur had prepared for him. It wasn't until he took his first bite, that he realised he was, in fact, hungry. Correction, he was starving. He practically inhaled the stew.

Arthur seemed to read his mind and refilled the bowl. Merlin inhaled that helping as well. The process repeated itself three more times. After his last bowl, Merlin felt like his stomach was going to burst, but he didn't care.

"So much for not being hungry," Arthur teased.

"I just didn't realise I was until I finally ate something," Merlin defended.

Arthur chuckled. "I believe you. I've been that way before. Get some rest. We'll start traveling again at dawn."

Merlin didn't need to be told twice. He had a full belly and a dry cloth. He was content to sleep.

* * *

As night was approaching the next day, the two friends arrived back in Camelot.

Arthur and a guard helped Merlin walk back to his chambers. Not long after they got him settled, Gaius walked in.

"I'm very glad to see the trip was a success," Gaius stated as he looked at Arthur and Merlin. "Let's take a look at that wound."

Gaius removed the bandages and examined the wound in it's entirety. "It looks like it won't need anymore stitches. It's closed and healing on it's own, but applying a poultice every twelve hours should help it heal faster."

"How much longer will my recovery be then?" Merlin asked.

"I'd say another three weeks you could be up and walking around with the aid of cane and doing some low-effort tasks," Gaius informed. "After that about a year with cane, you should be able walk on your own two feet."

If Merlin could leap for joy, he would. He just had to wait three more weeks then he could wander around the castle without assistance from anyone. He didn't even care that he'd be doing chores. If he was being honest with himself, he missed working.

* * *

Three weeks went by in no time for Merlin. The entire time he waited, he did not complain once about any assistance he recieved. He didn't complain about the vomit inducing tonics Gaius had him take to increase his appetite or help lower the risk of anymore infections. He complained about nothing.

Merlin leaned on the cane Gaius had provided with him as he wandered about the castle. Many people stopped and talked to him. They would ask how he was. They would talk freely about his magic. The warlock happily talked with them.

* * *

As Merlin sat in the armoury, polishing the King's armour, Gwaine walked in. The knight was dressed in his best robes. Which Merlin thought was odd.

"Getting married?" Merlin asked displaying his signature grin that implied he wasn't serious.

"No. Arthur has asked that I fetch you and take you to the Great Hall, but first we need to dress you in nicer clothes," Gwaine explained.

"Why?" Merlin asked. "What's going on?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy," Gwaine said. "Now come on. We don't have all day."

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine stood in Merlin's former room. The warlock leaned against the small table and watched as Gwaine muttered about him not having enough variety in clothing. Eventually Gwaine tossed him a shirt and his red jacket. "Put these on."

Merlin took off his red tunic and started to put his nice purple one on. Gwaine stared at his exposed midsection, which no longer required bandaging.

"I didn't know it was that bad," Gwaine stated staring at the wound.

The only people to ever see the wound itself was Gaius and Arthur. It just about covered the entire left half of his midsection. It was clear that there was no straight line. It looked like someone, a child or old man, with a very shaky hand had tried to draw something, but it came out as scribbles. Instead of paper they had done it on skin. All the ragged lines met in the center of the wound. The former king's goal was to inflict as pain as possible before killing Merlin. Looks like he succeeded on the pain department.

The warlock was a walking miracle. Some of those stab marks should have hit at least one vital organ, but none did.

Merlin looked down at his wound. "Not as bad as when it happened."

Gwaine shook his head and looked Merlin in the eyes. "How are you so calm? Your wound nearly killed you. Twice."

Merlin shrugged as he finished putting his shirt on. "Guess I'm used to near death experiences. Or the shock of the severity of the experience hasn't set in yet."

The former rogue shook his head once more, at a loss for words. Which was rare.

"Come on, Gwaine," Merlin said as he put on his jacket and grabbed his cane. "Arthur is waiting."

* * *

A/N: The expression is originally "Full belly, dry diaper". I had never heard it until after I moved in with my boyfriend. It essentially means, he is full and ready for bed. Sorry if that confused anyone. It just seemed like a good thing to incorporate into the fanfiction.


	8. Chapter 8

As they walked, Merlin let his thoughts wander. The wound did bother him. It gave him nightmares. In some instead of Uther doing the deed, it was Arthur or one of the knights. But Merlin had to move past the nightmares.

Whenever Merlin found himself alone during his recovery, he had thought about what would have happened if Uther hadn't tried to kill him. Magic would still be outlawed. Merlin would continue to lie about his whereabouts. He would still go unrecognized for his deeds. The price for freedom would have gone unpaid.

Thinking about the price, made him wonder why he hadn't died. He had always assumed that in order for the price to be fulfilled, he or someone close to him would have had to die a painful death. Maybe he did die, but his magic brought him back somehow. Was he even capable of doing such a thing?

He stopped walking and pondered that thought for moment. He then began to wondered why he had to be dressed so nicely and why Arthur was having him meet him in the Great Hall. If there was a feast, shouldn't he have known about it. Unless? No. There's no way. Arthur would never do that. Would he?

Merlin hadn't been aware of Gwaine talking to him. He had been standing in the same place for the past five minutes.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Gwaine asked looking at his best friend with concern, while gently shaking the younger man's shoulders.

Merlin snapped back into reality. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong? Are you hurting? Do you need to rest?" Gwaine rambled.

"I'm fine," Merlin reassured. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Gwaine questioned.

"Has Arthur planned a feast for me?" Merlin asked in return.

Gwaine hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yes. He wants to honour your unwavering loyalty and celebrate your friendship, and he wants the whole kingdom to know."

Merlin said nothing and continued to walk. By the time he and Gwaine arrived at the doors of the Great Hall the information finally sunk in.

"Wait here," Gwaine said. "When the doors open, just walk on and acted surprised. Don't sit until Arthur finishes his speech."

Merlin mutely nodded. After Gwaine went in, he leaned up against the wall across from the doors.

Gwaine hadn't told him everything. The nobleman had left out an important detial. Merlin didn't ponder on it to much. He was, after all, about to find out.

A second later the doors burst open and everyone's eyes were on him.

* * *

Merlin stood up straight and began to walk into the Great Hall. No one moved or made sound. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of his cane and the taping of his feet.

If Merlin had to pick one word for how he felt at this very moment, that word would be: Uncomfortable. Everything felt wrong. He was a servant, he shouldn't be the guest of honour. He should be standing near Arthur, ready to pour more wine into the prat's goblet.

He came to the center of the hall and stood there, his mouth slightly open. He felt words of protest coming up his throat, but could not get them to come out. Instead he closed hus mouth and did the only thing that sounded logical at the time, he looked at Arthur and bowed as far as his wound would allow him to.

Arthur gave him a small nod and stood up. "Merlin, in light of recent events I have found it appropriate to hold a feast in your honour. For the past ten years of our lives together, you have served me. Over the years your loyalty never wavered, you bravely faced and fought the same battles as me. You gave advice when advice was needed. You have been at my side during the good and the bad times. You have saved my life and countless others with your magic one to many times to count."

Merlin looked at Arthur with curiousity, wondering where this speech was going.

Arthur continued. "For your actions and your loyalty, you have been striped of your duties as my manservant and are now the newly appointed Court Sorcerer."

The Great Hall burst into applause and cheers. Merlin just stood there glued to where he was with astonishment and surprise written across his face. He stared at Arthur as the older man just smile.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here we are, the final chapter of Price To Be Free. I would like to thank all those who replied, followed, and favorites. Without you folks, I'm pretty certain, I would not have finished this story. I would have stored it away to die or just simply delete it

Once you are done here be sure to check out my latest story: **Meeting**. It is a Merlin/Percy Jackson crossover where the two of them meet and become good friends. No whump, just some fluffy friendship.

Be sure to read my bottom Arthur's Note. It's important.

* * *

After the excitement calmed down, Merlin was lead to his seat next to Gaius.

Merlin remained silent, he was much to shocked by Arthur's announcement to say anything other than "Uuhh."

Gaius patted him on the back. "Well done, Merlin."

Who simply nodded and cleared his throat in attempt to unstick the words stuck there. "I, um, uh think that I, uh might pass out, um from this."

Gaius let out a slight chuckle. "Drink some of your wine. It will calm you down and you feel better."

Merlin listened to Gaius' advice and drank some of the wine from his goblet. His body began to relax a little bit. He was still shocked by what was happening, but he felt like he could finally think again and form proper sentences without stammering over the words.

The new Court Sorcerer made a mental note to talk to Arthur about this later in the evening when they had a moment alone. For now he was going to focus on trying to relax.

* * *

Toward the end of the feast, Merlin decided that talking to Arthur could wait. He was tired and his side was starting to hurt. He had overexerted himself. He had been so excited about being able to move around without another person's help that he forgot to take it easy.

He excused himself and made way for his chambers. He didn't realize that a certain king had followed him out until he was within ten feet of his chambers' door.

Merlin stopped in his tracks. He hoped Arthur wouldn't keep him long. He was hurting from all the moving he had done today.

Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder as he came around to face him. "Did you like my surprise?"

"Like is a strong word Arthur," Merlin replied.

Arthur frowned. "Why not?"

"I just don't know what to think right now. I've had a long day and am very tired. I'm sure after a good night's sleep, I'll have a better opinion then I do right now," Merlin explained.

Arthur grinned. "I look forward to hearing after the robing ceremony tomorrow morning."

"I just have one question," Merlin said. "Why?"

"You seemed like the obvious choice. Who better to be the Court Sorcerer than someone as powerful as you. Plus who else has saved my life countless times over the years?" Arthur explained.

Merlin nodded. "Well, good night, Arthur."

Merlin walked passed Arthur abd to his chambers. Once he was alone, he promptly discarded his jacket and tunic onto the table. He hobbled over to his bed and sat on the edge by the nightstand. He let his cane fall to the floor as he took off his boots. He tossed them over toward the door.

He eyed the vial Gaius had left for him take. It was one of his many pain relieving tonics that also helped you sleep. The warlock grabbed it, uncorked it and downed it own gulp.

Merlin gagged at the horrid taste. It tasted worse than the troll potion, Gaius made him taste-test several years ago.

The warlock quickly summoned the pitcher of water and a goblet from the table. He filled the goblet almost to the top and downed the water to get the taste out his mouth.

Once he was done he set the pitcher and the goblet on the nightstand and crawled under the covers.

He fell asleep with one final thought. How his and Arthur's destiny is coming together.

* * *

A/N: This marks the end of my story. While I was finishing up this chapter. I began to wonder how Arthur might have changed everything by repealing the ban. Wouldn't that make season 5 totally different?

Do you think I should rewrite the rest of the series? Yes or no? Let me know in the replies


End file.
